At the End Of the Road
by khdayskh1314
Summary: Sequel of Sunset's Tears. After Roxas experiences Xion's Death, he sets out on a quest to avenge her. Will he succeed with honors or fail horribly and fall to his death? Rokushi and I recommend that you read Sunset's Tears First And for the greater good, the new REVISED version has replaced the previously cheesy one :D
1. Oathkeeper

**When I first wrote Love Vanquished/Sunset Tears, A nice reviewer named shxlyna asked me to do a sequel of some kind. That's kind of why I'm making this fanfic. So thank you shxlyna for giving me this idea! :D I know that a lot of people have done fanfics on this part of the plot but I'm going to do my own version. The details are a little different and in the end of the second chap (there are a total of 2 chaps of this fanfic) there's added details on what happened after Roxas was defeated. **

**COMPLETELY RE EDITED! :D Why? I thought the original had horrible too short sentences, grammar, adjectives, cheesy details throughout the plot, and the repeated beginning of sentences using the word 'I'. Plus I wanted to make u all happy **

**Hope u all like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days or any of their characters. I do own the extra details I added though.**

* * *

**#-/Chapter 1: Oathkeeper\-#**

**Xion is gone.**

Quietly shed tears still slid down my face as I stood on the top of the clock tower. I watched as the drops of salt water fell from the tall building and splatter onto the hard pavement far below the clock tower. My hands rose to my lips still remembering the warm feeling when I had felt her soft lips press on mine. My spine felt a tingling feeling and I shuddered shaking off the strange sensation.

My eyes narrowed in pain and sorrow as the whole scene replayed in my mind again.

She lay in my arms, crystallizing and the shards of her body were rising and disappearing in the sky. Her hand was caressing my cheek and me holding her hand with tears trickling down my cheeks and landing on hers.

I remembered that she tried to wipe my tears and how she whispered my name in farewell with a smile.

That was when...

That was when I had placed my lips on hers. It was a subconscious action…and for a moment, I didn't know what was going on or what I was doing. Nothing registered in my mind but that she was leaving me.

But that was the past. That was yesterday. Xion gave me this time and I needed to keep my promise to her.

I opened my fist and looked at the yellow and pink shell in my hand that Xion had left behind for. Then I brought it to my chest trying to feel the warmth that was always there when I was with her.

Her warmth was fading-I could no longer feel it.

Final thoughts of her death flashed through my mind like a nightmare coming to life. A last couple of tears slipped through my eyes. But I knew what I had to do: Free Kingdom Hearts in the World that Never Was was what she said to me. I took a final glance at the world where the two of us had made so many cherished memories then opened a dark corridor leading to the World That Never Was and walked though, never looking back.

**xXx**

I appeared in the World That Never Was in the dark city. Rain began to fall in a light drizzle and I put up my hood to shield myself from the rain, but…

Also, I wanted to hide my face from the outside and from my newfound emotions. No…no one could ever see that.

I willed myself to wield my keyblade. Light appeared and spun in my right hand then a kingdom key appeared but unexpectedly, another light appeared in my other hand and another kingdom key materialized. I wasn't exactly surprised, but felt as if this was natural for me. They were both kingdom keys. One was mine and the other was...Xion's? I had trouble remembering the name. What's going on?

Suddenly a horde of neoshadows appeared in the alley I was in. I clashed the two kingdom keys together and they became a whole new powerful and threatening duo. One was as black as the darkest shade of night with a glittering purple jewel in the handle. A very strong aura, the power of darkness, was being emitted from it.

The other keyblade shined with the power of light. The handle looked as if it had the wings of an angel and a star keychain hung from its side.

**Oblivion and Oathkeeper.**

The two keyblades represented the power of light and darkness as I was the power of nothingness in between them. The three powers united into one being. I had no idea what the extent of this power could destroy and create.

I immediately charged into the horde of shadow heartless with both keyblades in a devastating combo which destroyed every neoshadow. When I cut through the shadows, I was amazed by the power that the two keyblades gave me, but I continued to run through Fragment Crossing slashing every shadow heartless that there was at once performing amazing aerial and ground combos and kept running to my destination: Memory's Skyscraper.

I burst into the clearing before the huge monument and looked up the building. Drops of rain fell on my face and blurred my vision but I still was amazed by how high Memory's skyscraper was.

But I looked at the blank screen near the very top of the building and a flash of heated pain shot through my head. I grunted, trying to cope with the intense headache but when pictures appeared before my eyes, I saw all of my memories…of Xion in my mind and my eyes widened.

I felt the urge to look up higher. Looking up, I saw on the top of the skyscraper **a person.** A man with silver hair and a blindfold looked down at me. It took me a few moments to register in my mind that the man was the organization imposter! But how important was that to me? I was no member of the organization anymore.

I jumped up onto the top of the doors of the skyscraper and used a ledge to boost myself up the building. But even though I was running up the walls in pursuit of the stranger, he showed no signs of fear or movement. Instead, the lunatic jumped off face down! I gawked at the sight but immediately regained my composure and saw this as my chance to attack. I threw the keyblade Oblivion at the man but instead of it hitting him, he caught it.

I cursed under my breath and passed the stranger as he fell. Everything seemed to be going under slow motion. I once again saw my memories of Xion but some of them seemed to be fading...

But I shook my head in confusion and grasped the image of Xion tightly in my mind. My eyes closed tightly and tried as hard as I could to grasp the memory of her face. Her-perfect face…

The top of the sky scraper approached and I leaped to it and landed at the top. Looking down on the stranger, he landed on his feet but a swarm of neoshadows appeared and surrounded him. The man still showed no concern or fear but instead grasped Oblivion in his hand and slashed through a couple heartless.

My eyes carefully watched the skills of the blindfolded stranger. I was surprised by his skill and decided to approach him. I jumped off the tower, landing heavily on my feet beside the stranger and cut through a few heartless alongside him. All the other heartless seemed to fade away, perhaps sensing something.

Then I turned around to see the masked stranger and we both jumped away from each other.

When we were a good distance away from each other, I tightly grasped Oathkeeper in my hand. Now was a good time to converse.

"Who are you?" I cried out. "And why are you in my way?"

"I'm here to take back Sora's memories," he answered me with an ice cold voice.

"Sora, Sora, Sora!" I yelled in frustration. "It's all about him isn't it!"

Why is everything always about Sora? Just hearing the name now made me glower in anger and anguish. Didn't **anyone** care except me that Xion had died? Tears of frustration began to form in the corner of my eyes.

"So, what are you going to do? You've left the organization and are an outcast. What else is there for you to do?" Riku said.

"I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free! Then everything will go back to the way it was," I cried out. "Axel, me, and...her will be together again."

My mouth let out a small gasp and I brought a hand up to my mouth. I couldn't even remember her name any more. Everything about her seemed to be fading from me. Her personality, her being, and...h-her smile.

"Her? You mean Xion? It's a struggle to just remember the name isn't it?" Riku muttered looking at Oblivion. "Either way, I can't let you go on with your plan. The organization will kill you."

My grip on Oathkeeper tightened even more. How come **he **remembered her name and I didn't? The tears in my eyes burst out. Everything that this man said was absurd. I was blinded by pure rage and anger and breathed deeply to channel my anger.

"Shut UP!" I screamed in fury.

"Well you asked for it…"Riku muttered.

Then the man charged toward me with all the power he had.


	2. Oblivion

**For the ending of this chap and story, I give credits to the song: The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku. But I changed the lyrics around and replaced some words. As for the speaker of those words… I think you can figure who he/she is.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days in any way or any of its characters.**

* * *

***/Chapter 2: Oblivion\***

I immediately blocked the attack he delivered but with great difficulty. The strength required to block the attack was tremendous and took almost all of the power I had.

But somehow, I pushed him off and performed a ground combo. I successfully hit him and he flinched multiple times which made him easy to hit. So I kept pounding him with multiple combos and a few casts of magic and special abilities. My thoughts quickly changed regarding the strength of this man: He was just weak.

About halfway through the battle, I was about to finish an aerial combo, but he pushed me off and then Oblivion changed to a longer blade that appeared to be made of pure light. Riku jumped high up and disappeared into thin air then reappeared, performing multiple electrifying ground pounds with incredible speed and power. It was extremely difficult to dodge these attacks by foot and I was sent sprawling by the last one, receiving a small cut on my cheek and a few bruises on my arms and legs.

Jumping away, I drank an elixir to regain some of my vigor. For a moment, I gathered all of the strength I could muster and stretched out my left hand. The familiar light appeared in my hand and Oblivion in its normal form appeared, leaving Riku without a weapon. Familiar strength ran throughout my body, refreshing me with new power.

Riku gasped when he found that he no longer possessed Oblivion but charged towards me preparing to boost a dark firaga at me, but I had other plans. I held my two keyblades to the sky and transferred all of my power within me to Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Give me strength," I spoke to the power of the keyblades.

The two of them began to glow as if reacting to my words then began to shoot out huge pillars of light. I yelled as loud as I could as all of my power rushed out of my body. I rose up into the air and a cocoon of light surrounded me. More pillars of light surrounded me and shot out of the two keyblades, causing a huge shower of light throughout the clearing and I aimed every single one of those shots at Riku.

With my precise aim and power, bullets and pillars of pure light slammed into RIku's body and he screamed in pain as he took every single hit. I breathed deeply as I put a little more strength into my final limit then my power reserves were empty. I completed my limit and landed on the ground crouching over in exhaustion. Taking deep breaths, I stared at Riku lying down before me expecting to gain a victory but I gasped when he sat up despite all of the damage I had dealt to his body.

"Why? Why do you have the keyblade…" Riku muttered at me weakly.

"Do you think I know?" I yelled at him. My strength was once again refueled by my anger and I charged again hoping to deal the final blow, but Riku was fast. He quickly stole Oblivion from my hand and blocked my attack which flipped my hood off and sent me flying to the air unconscious...

**xXx**

My eyes were closed and I heard the call of seagulls in the distance. Bright sunlight invaded my closed eyes and I had the intense urge to open them.

"Where…am I?" I whispered as I opened my eyes.

I was standing on a beach barefoot. A gentle sea breeze refreshed my senses and rustled my hair. My feet felt the ocean's waves tickle them and I smelled the fresh salt of the ocean and in the distance I caught a glimpse of two people.

There was a girl who was the splitting image of Xion. She had dark auburn hair and her bangs were turned the other way. My mind stared in wonder at how she looked so much like Xion.

The boy beside her was...Riku. Probably at a younger age, he had no blindfold and in its place I saw two sea green eyes with a more carefree look on his face. They both came running towards me calling out one name:

**Sora!**

Huh? That wasn't my name…

***Clang!***

I heard a sharp sound of a keyblade striking the ground and my eyes slowly opened a little then quickly narrowed. I saw Riku standing before me but was looking away and Oblivion was beside me embedded into the ground. Just seeing this was enough to piece the two parts together.

Riku had almost killed me.

I slowly began to get up, groaning in pain. Riku seemed surprised and stepped back as I grabbed Oblivion and pulled it out of the ground. Brandishing it, I charged at Riku and he shot out a dark firaga at me which I blocked, groaning at the difficulty of protecting myself, but I overcame the force and drove the keyblade towards Riku who jumped back and seemed to be thinking.

"Come on Sora! Aren't you stronger than that?" he said sarcastically.

My eyes widened in confusion. "Huh? Get Real! Look at which one of us is winning!"

My hand immediately came rushing up to my mouth and gasped in confusion. I would never say that to anyone except a clost friend. Riku was talking to Sora, not me! But I said that aloud without thinking, like as if someone else said it for me...

"So it's true. You really are his nobody," Riku muttered loudly. "Guess DiZ was right after all."

"What are you talking about? I am **ME**. Nobody else!" I yelled with clenched teeth, wielding and Oblivion together once again. "**No one **can tell me who I am!"

I swung at Riku and missed, but quickly turned and tried again, hitting him square in the stomach. Riku cried out in pain and grasped his knees. Hopefully that will teach him.

"How many times do I have to beat you?" I said scornfully.

"I-I guess I have no other choice…" Riku muttered.

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?"

"I have to release the power in my heart. The dark power that I've been holding back," he said darkly. Riku then took off his blindfold. He had bright yellow eyes.

"Even...if it changes me forever..."

Riku suddenly yelled loudly and held out his arms with the deep roar of the wind surrounding him.

I then stood in a firm battle stance and huge pillars of darkness surrounded Riku until I couldn't see him anymore. But I didn't show any fear. I would take him on.

The darkness faded and I saw him once again. But this time… He was different. Riku had a large heartless hovering above him that was attached to him. He looked like a middle aged man with dark skin with his hair pulled back. He had amber eyes and a sinister grin. I wasn't even sure if this was Riku anymore.

Suddenly he disappeared and then reappeared right I front of me. I gasped in shock and the heartless grabbed me by the neck and pulled me into the air and I struggled against the heartless' grip, but its hold tightened. Gasping for air, I struggled to get out of the shadow's giant hand.

Suddenly the hand that was slowly choking me tightened to its maximum. My mouth let out a choking sound as I saw as my own blood spurt from my mouth into the air. I felt myself losing my energy everything began to spin as I was running out of air. My mind fought for consciousness but with no avail, a black wave of unconsciousness swept over me...

**xXx**

My body felt so cold. Darkness invaded the depths of my minds and told me that I was fated to stay in this realm forever. Stay here forever… I wanted warmth, I wanted comfort, I wanted…**her.**

My eyes opened slightly with exhaustion. My body was floating in a light gray void that was silent. I was alone and to make things worse, my mind was pained with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Xion. I-I failed you…" I whispered bitterly with my voice echoing throughout the void.

A light shined above me and a voice rang out in the light. The voice I longed to hear. It was Xion's voice.

"Roxas don't be sad."

The light dimmed and the girl with the familiar ebony hair materialized before me. My eyes widened in disbelief then immediately took her in my arms. My eyes closed and tightened the embrace trying to feel the warmth from her body. In response to my close gesture, she wrapped her arms around my body.

"Xion. Why do you have to go away?" my voice was quivering.

"Roxas…I came from you and Sora and I am a part of two of you. Just a fragment," she looked at my face and smiled slightly as if trying to cheer me up. "If I stayed, both of you would just disappear and become pawns of the organization and Xemnas. I couldn't let that happen because I care about **you**. So I chose to sacrifice myself rather than be selfish and watch you die." she said slowly.

"Still, I'd rather die rather than watch you leave! I would do anything for things to go back as they were. Anything for you to stay," my grip tightened on her.

"Roxas. You know that can never happen. There are things more important than us. It's the fate of nobodies to go back," Xion whispered.

I separated from her staring at her eyes.

"But it's just not fair! I've been through so much; both of us did. I just want a happy ending for me and you."

Xion shook her head sadly and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I know you want that. I do too, more than anything, but things have to change. We have to sacrifice our treasures, like our friendships, right now in order for a bright future to be set. I've already done that. Can you withstand the same pain I've endured?" she said to me.

I bit my lip in hesitation. Sacrifices are never in vain. Especially if they are for the good of others. What Xion said was perfectly understandable…but It's so hard to succumb to fate for a bright future.

"Don't worry. Even though you'll forget me, I'll come back soon and you'll get your memories back sooner or later. Memories of you and me will always be together forever. Inside him until we return," Xion said comfortingly with a small smile.

I looked sadly with tears falling out of my eyes. But it just won't be the same without our comforts.

And there was something missing... I felt it deep in my fluttering chest as Xion was looking at me with sincere eyes. I then came closer to her face and noticed that her face immediately turned a light shade of pink. Caressing her left cheek, I gazed into her eyes with a wanting, lonely look in my eyes. Then I closed the distance between our lips...

I brought her closer and hugged her waist tightly as if I would never let go. She put pressure on my lips and I let out a sigh of pleasure and closed my eyes as I saw her close hers. It was a sorrowful gesture. Like a farewell.

We separated contact but we still were inches away from each other's faces. I then leaned my forehead against hers, clasping her hand against mine.

"But Xion, promise me that we'll see each other again. Soon." I whispered endearingly.

"I promise Roxas. We'll meet again. At the end of the road…" she replied with a sorrowful smile. "I'll wait for you there too; In Sora. Just wait a little longer…"

And with those words, she began to glow and fade. Xion then backed away from my loving touch and her body dissipated into thin air; leaving me in tears in the lonely, gray void.

* * *

**But you know…I hope that I won't forget you… We had fun times, the taste of sweet and salty ice cream: can you still taste it now?**

**I try to remember faces of people I miss. It makes me feel slightly happier.**

**You hear my body break, my heart coming out of the ashes. My rise is approaching…**

**I was trying to protect the fantasy of a bright future: a disappearing vision of a fading light. My being can only hope that its reality will return.**

**Sacrificing my treasured treasures so I can just meet that hope.**

**I sing my condense farewell song.**

**(After I was born, I learned that I was made only to replicate humans. Just a puppet fated to steal forever)**

**But I accepted it just fine as I gnawed on an ice cream stick shedding tears. I now fall asleep in a dark place: I guess this must be 'his heart'. This must be the end.**

**My feelings are disappearing to thin air. It's a little sad isn't it? This is not what 'he' wished for.**

**I'd like to stay longer but that's too much to wish for. This is when we part.**

**Arigatou…soshite…sayonara...**


	3. Final

**You guys are probably wondering: hey what's with the new chapter? Isn't this story already complete? Well a while ago I saw the manga scans for days and the last couple of pages really got to me. So I decided to put that on here in English…so yeah. It was quite heartbreaking…**

* * *

**Final **

"He's a nobody. Nobodies can't feel anything."

The moment the cold words were spoken from his mouth, DiZ had turned on the machine and Ansem had placed XIII inside it.

"So…what exactly does this machine do?" Ansem spoke to DiZ.

The scientist looked at the unconscious boy in the contraption. Then DiZ spoke.

"It'll digitize all of his memories and erase them forever. As well as the final memories this pitiful boy is probably still trying to hold on to. The ones of that girl. Or should I say replica. She was never a 'she' to begin with."

"Oh."

In the machine was a chamber that held Roxas inside it. The walls enclosing him were transparent. And all around his body were hovering numbers representing pieces of memory, or data.

"This shouldn't take long," The scientist declared. His eye focused on a monitor hooked into the machine. "But why is he struggling?"

DiZ looked at Roxas' face which was hung over as he sat there, unconscious. His expression was blank. But it wasn't relaxed. He seemed stiff and empty on the outside.

That was probably how XIII felt on the inside too.

Ansem laid a hand on the glass as he watched Roxas as well. "I wonder why he chose to fight me. Did he care that much for her?"

DiZ scowled and scoffed, "He can't feel. Nor can he care. He's just a blank vessel just waiting to come back into nothingness and darkness. Something that was just meant to disappear."

"And yet they still exist…What would allow that?"

The scientist didn't answer as he pressed a couple of buttons on the machine.

**78% complete.**

In DiZ mind, he could hear Roxas. He was speaking to him.

Well you couldn't exactly say he was talking to him. Because Roxas was just talking. Just pouring all of his thoughts out.

"_Does anyone know how horrible it is to have a precious memory just ripped out of your hands?" _

DiZ's lips thinned as he concentrated on the boy's image before him.

* * *

_The blonde lay in a white abyss. Eyes barely open, only just a slit to see what was going on around him._

_This wasn't where he was supposed to be._

_He was supposed to be at the beach. With his friends._

_With her._

_Roxas found that he couldn't move. But the thing he hated most was that there was a blank, numb feeling slowly creeping over him. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't do anything._

_He couldn't keep his memories. _

_The only thing he could do was speak._

_Xiii could see small numbers rising from his body. It made him think of Xion, when she died. Only that time it was shards. They were like crystals. Perfect. Like her._

_But that's when he noticed-_

"_My memories are disappearing."_

_Roxas was surprised that he could take this much. The guilt and the sadness and suffering he could take was tremendous. Was he some kind of emotionally invincible person?_

_He closed his eyes and relaxed his body as he felt everything slowly go blank._

"_I don't want them to go. Even though they hold all the suffering. I want to keep on suffering; as long as I can still remember all the good things."_

**Then you don't understand a thing. You're just being a stubborn, naïve boy.**

_The boy barely noticed that someone had replied to his comment. He was too busy thinking about the memories he was losing._

"_You know...Memories may disappear, but feelings don't."_

**You can't feel. You're a nobody.**

_Roxas let out a weak chuckle. "I don't care. I don't know if these feelings are real or not, but they're feelings. Either you're wrong or Xemnas was just trolling us all about us having no hearts."_

**. . .**

_Hearing no reply from the voice, Roxas kept talking. "Seems to me that I know more about feelings than you do."_

_Roxas opened his eyes once more. He could feel the end coming. All of his memories were almost gone now. He could even see his image of her face beginning to disappear. It broke his heart to see that he couldn't do anything about it…if he had a heart. But what he said before comforted him. Even if the memories went away, he would still feel the same about her deep down. Just like she said._

"_The sadness of knowing you forgot someone who matters-that'll gnaw at you forever." The blonde exhaled sharply. He felt like he was breaking apart. His voice trembled with suffering. "Have you ever forgotten someone? Someone really important? Well I'm losing someone right now."_

**Why are you asking me this? You look as if you really were feeling something.**

_Roxas shook his head with tears slowly pouring down his cheeks. "Ignore that. But my dream."_

_He turned to look at the sky._

"_Do you want to know my dream?"_

* * *

DiZ had enough of this. He was completely baffled and fed up by Roxas's dreams and memories. It confused him to as to how a nobody could be like this. Like a real person.

_Seems to me that I know more about feelings than you do._

"Nonsense!" DiZ suddenly cried out and hit the glass with his fist causing the monitor to make static.

Ansem just saw this as a sign to go away.

"Is he the one who broke it? Is this boy the one who defies everything? That's impossible! Nobodies are nobodies and humans are humans. One can't feel the other can! It's always been that way!"

…_you're wrong. I know these feelings are real._

"Then how can you feel? How do you defy the odds?!"

DiZ was so frustrated. He always relied on the facts. This piece of the equation stupefied him. There was always an explanation. What was it that made this one feel?

"…_or Xemnas was just trolling us all about us having no hearts."_

The scientist shook his head and exhaled in frustration. He was going to have to leave this question for thought later.

It was time to activate the final pulse.

This boy was too much for him. It would be easier to initiate the final clearing already. The meter was already in the 90s way he could deal with all the issues sooner. Time waited for no one. It was best to clear his memories permanently now.

DiZ typed a few commands into the keyboard and he looked at Roxas' face one more time. Tears.

"It's impossible…!" The robed scientist faltered as he looked closer.

Fresh salty tears were running down the boy's cheeks. It was almost as if he knew what the man was about to do.

The monitor began to flicker on showing something else besides static for a change. A blue sky appeared. Pure white sands were strewn about. And the clear, blue ocean broke its waves on the sandy shore.

A onyx haired girl stood at the beach and was just about to pick up a seashell.

Her eyes were of the deepest ocean blue and she smiled as the shell sparkled in the sunlight. Her petite gloved hand was just about to touch it...

Then her eyes widened and she turned around.

Her lips turned up in a bright smile.

What she saw were her two friends. A blonde haired teen with windswept hair and spiky locks was waving with a huge grin on his face with an older man beside him. The man had fire red spikes sticking in all directions with emerald eyes. He had a smile on his face too.

The blonde ran ahead to meet the girl and they were reaching out to each other.

"This is the end." DiZ muttered.

Their hands were about to make contact.

_**Then DiZ pressed the button.**_

_****And there was only static afterwards..._


End file.
